The Swift Hawk and the Sneaky Ivy
by The Beetle and The Speed
Summary: When Ivypaw/pool and Hawkfrost become a little more than just friends, how will it effect the world around them? Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Not so sweet dreams

Ivypaw`s POV

Ivypaw eagerly ran ahead of her hunting patrol so she could get to her nest in the apprentices` den. Tomorrow Ivypaw would become a warrior, but that wasn`t why she was so excited and full of energy though, unlike her sister Dovepaw who was very happy to become a warrior so she could tell her soon to be mate Tigerheart all about it. She was eager to be his mate, but Ivypaw highly disapproved of her sister being mates with a cat from ShadowClan, not ThunderClan since this wasn`t allowed to happen according to the warrior code. Ivypaw shook the thought off and shook her head at the same time as she ran, easily ahead of her sister and "best friend". _You don`t want to be like Hollyleaf do you, obsessed with the warrior code? Remember where that almost got her? And also that piece of fish-dung Dovepaw isn`t your best friend!_ She silently cried out "I won, see Hawkfrost!" as she ran into the apprentices` den and onto her den. Before Ivypaw went to sleep, she thought back to when she had met Hawkfrost. His sleek handsome brown and black tabby fur with his white underbelly could convince any she-cat to join him in the wonderful Dark forest. _Maybe you aren`t the only one who`s love, or at least __**crush **__lies in another clan, or rather realm. _Ivypaw smiled and fell asleep, ready for the darkness that would consume her as she entered the Dark Forest in her dreams. And in the Dark Forest, she would get to see **Hawkfrost**.

Hawkfrost`s POV

Hawkfrost watched closely as a quarter sky length away a small gray and white beautiful tabby she-cat appeared, slowly waking up from a very short slumber. She quickly stretched, and scanned the area. When she noticed Hawkfrost, she ran over to him quickly, not even flinching at the darkness surrounding her and never tripping over the huge boulders blocking her path. "What are we doing today, Hawkfrost?" She said, twitching her ear. "Did you hear I`m becoming a waking warrior, although it`s not as good as being a warrior here." Hawkfrost tore his head from up above the clouds and answered her, trying not to seem flustered.

"Today, Ivypaw, we will practice some new battle moves. And you know what that means…." Hawkfrost looked at Ivypaw and watched as her face lit up like a kit about to go on a patrol. "But remember, we cannot spend too much time you might be woken up." Ivypaw swished her tail and followed Hawkfrost through the Dark Forest even though she already knew every single path way there was to the dark realm that Hawkfrost lived in. He paused to let the scent of StarClan territory into his nose before walking into the path that led to the gate between good and evil, dark and light, StarClan and the Place of No Stars. The pair of cats padded in silence as they watched the ground below them turn from dry, dead grass and dry dirt to a small bit of grass to a huge beautiful field with a large variety of colorful flowers. They both sniffed a little in disgust as they saw the bright flowers, but when Ivypaw saw a black one she tore it from the ground and put in on her ear, with a tiny ever so small grin. '_She looks kind of cute with that flower in her ear, and already pretty….' That`s what you are thinking, huh? I thought you were of the Dark Forest? _Hawkfrost sighed and flicked his ear to signal Ivypaw to get moving. Soon, they arrived at the glowing silverish gray gate made of mist that led from the Dark Forest to StarClan. Great darkness would this be fun.

**Sorry for the short chapter! More coming soon! -Silverpelt Of ShadowClan**


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to StarClan

**Silverpelt: I forgot to do this last time, so:**

**Hawkfrost and Ivypaw: Silverpelt does not own Warriors; Erin Hunter does, for if she did, then hedgehogs would fly more often!**

**Silverpelt: Hey! So yeah. Enjoy, and expect a new chapter sometime soon. I am VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry about not posting sooner. It was not soon, for alas, I was in Florida with no computer what-so-ever. But, I live in Easton Pennylvania and live in the house with the scaredy cat, the barking dog, and the posion ivy so you can find and kill me for not updating faster. (; And don`t expect a lot of lemons, but they will be there. *throws a pile of Hawkfrost plushies at reviewers* These are for y-o-u for reviewing!**

Ivypaw`s POV

Ivypaw happily bounded up to the misty glowing gray gate that lead to StarClan. By the gate was a half-asleep StarClan cat that never noticed them, considering they had both been trained to be sneaky like ShadowClan cats. Hawkfrost gave Ivypaw a look that told her, "Go ahead and start, Ivypaw. I`ll sneak up from behind." So Ivypaw crept up to the cat slowly. From closer inspection she noticed it was a she-cat that almost blended in with the gate because of her gray colored fur. However, Ivypaw was no different. She climbed on top of a mossy rock that was next to the gate and used to ever so slowly, slooowly, slooooowly jump onto the gray glowing StarClan she-cat. Ivypaw quickly scanned the area to see if Hawkfrost was still hidden, and he was before clawing the she-cat`s eyes to make her blind as the StarClan cat struggled under her.

"Get off! Ah! Help me!"the StarClan cat yowled and tried harder to escape, only making it worse for her, tightening Ivypaw`s grip on her. "Please! I`ll do anything if you would just let me go!" Ivypaw thought for a second. _Anything? This is your chance, Ivypaw. _Ivypaw loosened her grip on the she-cat and nodded to her to go on, starting to get a little worried that Hawkfrost was kidnapped by other StarClan cats since he wasn`t appearing. "Well,I,uh,um,well,what…so,um, what do you want?" the she-cat shivered, scared by the fact that such a small cat could cause this much pain and be so threatening. Suddenly, a dark brown blur appeared next to the pinned StarClan cat and quicker than you could say "Great Dark Forest!" snagged his claw into the she-cat to shiver even more. Hawkfrost! He snickered and stared at the she-cat as if she was his prey, and then looked her straight in the eye.

"If you want to be a good, helpful little kitty and be woundless, I suggest that you take me and the m`lady to where ever Spottedleaf is. And if you say no, I guarantee that your throat will be ripped out." The StarClan she-cat quickly nodded. She whimpered as Ivypaw got off her leaving claw marks and Hawkfrost picked her up by the scruff, threw her into the StarClan border and growled at her to get moving or she knows what will happen. The she-cat quickly, whimpering got up and started to trot away into StarClan territory and looked back as if she were waiting for them so she would not be accused of running away. Hawkfrost flicked his ear at Ivypaw to follow him as he padded off after their "guide". Ivypaw sighed and watched him a bit, imagining her pelt next to his, brushing together before running after him into the way too bright forest.

Hawkfrost`s POV

Hawkfrost silently complained as he walked through the ugly, bright forest of StarClan. However he could not let this become noticed since he was with **Ivypaw**, and he didn`t want to be embarrassed in front of her, his…_Have you got stars in your brain?! Hedgehogs will fly before that happens! ….companion._ But anyway, he had other things to take care of. And they were going to be difficult things or rather missions to complete. Hawkfrost knew that if Ivypaw could handle them, which she could, he could too. So Hawkfrost padded up next to Ivypaw and told her that "If we are going to have enough time before you wake up, we are going to have to take a short cut." And a special short cut is was. Ivypaw winked at him and padded up to their Starclan guide and pushed her a bit, telling her to open up a starscape to where Spottedleaf was. She whimpered and nodded although she looked a little hesitant to open one up. Then she stepped back a little, swirled her paw in a circle in the air and whispered their destination. Before the three cats a starry looking swirl that was called a starscape appeared. It had the power to take them to their destination, where ever Spottedleaf was, which Hawkfrost knew, but they had to be quick or it would disappear along with their success.

"Come on let`s go!" Ivypaw purred to Hawkfrost and jumped into the starscape, but not before hissing a few words into the StarClan she-cat`s ear that sounded a bit like "Don`t say anything or you are going to be sorry!". Hawkfrost jumped in too, and watched as around him the scenery changed and he could see not just Spottedleaf, as he suspected, but a firey tom. _Firestar, your luck`s run out. _Hawkfrost tapped Ivypaw with his tail and she became a dark glow, with the only thing that made her look like herself her glowing beautiful eyes. _Beautiful?! _He then nodded to her to creep up on the couple.

**And that`s all! I would usually do longer, but I need suspense. And next chappie, we will be revealed a very special secret! R and R! Thanks!**


End file.
